Get Her Back
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Squeal to 'Family' will Chloe be able to get away from the EGs or will she be forever locked away from her family. Will Derek allow that? Has he even been looking for her? Or has he been obeying her wishes to keep their eldest sons, Damen and Dustin safe? If Chloe does manage to get away, will she even go back to her family? Or stay away in order to keep them safe? (ON HOLD 4 NOW)
1. Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

Chapter 1- Memory

_Derek would _be home at any minute. Since we were still kind of on the run and none of us had a permit place to stay yet, Derek and Simon took it upon themselves to do that. Everyone just figured we would all just live together to save up SOME money, but once this little news gets out I think they'll all think differently. I am still surprise Derek hasn't noticed, well granted I had just noticed myself everyone was too hyped up on Derek and me randomly deciding to get married at the age of 18 and 19, but we also figured since I was Derek's mate why wait? It was pretty much like we were already married in the werewolf world.

Anyways, I just came back from the doctor to get the surprise that I am 3 months along in pregnancy and I am pregnant with twins. And since the doctor was now able to tell what I was having I went ahead and asked. Boys, I was pregnant with two boys and I couldn't be happier. And best thing yet, I had come up with the prefect way to tell everyone. We will celebrate Christmas tomorrow, I had to hurry and get everything I needed- as it was a good thing I haven't bought anything for anyone yet. I asked to doctor to print out three copies and the ultrasound and she gladly did.

I was lucky I found a place that could put writing on shirts for me; babies, toddles, teens, and adults. So I quickly walked into the place and found the sizes and colors I wanted for the shirts before walking up to the counter to tell the man behind it what I wanted on each shirt. I was also lucky that this was a Supernatural community or I wanted be able to put 'Werewolf in training' on the two blue onesies. Simon had a light green shirt that said 'Uncle of two hectic boys'. If they were anything like Kit said Derek was when he was a child they would be running all over the place and had tons of energy that they got from being a werewolf.

Derek had mentioned- when we talked about kids- (But that was in the FAR future, not now) how the werewolf gene would be more proment than my Necromancer gene and we would most likely had werewolves, but with the experiments we weren't for sure. I was hoping they were Werewolves and not Nero's. Tori's was a deep purple shirt with the saying 'I can't believe I am an aunt, I am too young'. Derek was a black shirt that said 'Didn't want to be a dad at the moment, but couldn't be happier.' And I knew he would be happy, once he gets over the being to young part. I had also bought three boxes, tissue paper, and small clear sheet protectors to put the ultrasound pictures in them.

Each shirt had the hints on them, but was obvious to what was going on. And the shirts had the words 'Aunt', 'Uncle', and 'Dad' bolded and in a different color than the other words. Each was more expensive but it was worth it. Simon's lettering color was a blue, for Uncle, and purple for the rest of the wording. Tori's was a light shy blue for most of the lettering, but a hot dark pink for the word Aunt. Derek's shirt had a really light blue for most of the wording and dad in a bright red color. I took one look at the finish products and deemed them prefect enough. I had rushed to the hotel so I could get the presents packed and under the two foot tree Simon brought home.

Each of the boxes was Christmas theme, of course. One had a Snowman on it, the other Santa Claus, and the last one had a Reindeer- all cartoon drawn. Placing the tissue paper first, and having it matched, somewhat, to the box colors in each box before I decided which box would go to which person. Finally I decided that Tori would get the Reindeer, Simon the Santa Claus, and Derek the Snowman. Frist I placed their T-shirts in and then the ultrasound, but in Derek's before I did that I added the two blue onesies and then the ultra sound. Adding an extra sheet of tissue paper on top I closed the lids and taped each four sides and placed them under the two foot tree. And that leads me to where I am right now, waiting for Derek. I knew I couldn't tell him, because that would ruin the present for each of them. But I secretly wanted to celebrate before he might spring an angry Derek, if you know what I mean. ;)

_-Get Her Back-_

It was now Christmas morning and everyone was sitting down at the table eating breakfast that Derek and Simon had made. Since Derek and my room was a bit bigger we decided that was where the tree was and where we would spend Christmas morning like we always did for the past couple years. Eat- as a family- breakfast, watch a Christmas movie, open gifts, and just tell random stories when you were a child. I knew Derek had cleaned the hotel room before Simon had come over, as we made a mess in the process of ripping each other's close off before we hit the bedroom. There was at least three present for each of us under the tree; I had purposely put mine behind every ones. Because usually the person in front went first, then so forth down to the person who's present were in back.

After the family Christmas breakfast, it was Tori's turn to pick the movie that we would watch. Tori rented many Christmas movies because she didn't know which she felt like watching on that day until the day had come. She ended up picking How the Grinch stole Christmas, the cartoon version not the one with _Jim Carry_ as the Grinch. And I was happy she picked that one, we grown up with that version and I thought it was better because it barely strayed from the children's book. And since it was short, only about 25 minutes, we got to the opening presents fast.

Tori went first because hers were in front. She gave Derek a How to on Sex book, Simon How to keep a Girl, and me How to pleasure your partner book. We all laughed and shook our head at Tori, she did this every year. Pick a theme and give everyone something that matched it. Of course, Derek and I had a hint of red on our faces from the type of books she gave us. I knew Derek diffidently did NOT need that book, but I could always use a little help now and again… We all placed our books to the side, and Derek was next.

We all pretty much knew what Derek would get us, as he ALWAYS got us something that would help control our powers or something that would help us. The first year Derek and I were together- and we were staying at this town for a while- he bought me a months' worth of defense classes. And believe it or not I was actually grateful for them, it thought me different ways to fend off an attacker from behind, side, and front. Even fend off an attacker that had a weapon either a gun, knife, bat, whatever. That year he bought Tori this necklace that helped calmed her down with her emotions, so they wouldn't run wild- she still wears it, but as a bracelet. He bought Simon something that looked like a bracelet and it helped him channel his powers more quickly.

We all held our breathes as he passed us his presents. Slowly everyone opened present given, mine was in a small bag but there was a velvet small square box inside. I got it out and opened it, gasping. It was a ring- well two-, so beautiful and perfect. I took it out of the box they were his and hers wedding rings. When brought together they make a heart- the females' heart had small diamonds while the male's was a regular heart without diamonds, the rings where silver. I love it, I stared down at then in awe. Derek's ring was huge compared to mine, but the heart did fit together as they made my heart bigger to fit his… or did they make his heart smaller to fit mine? Oh who cares!? I looked up at Derek, mouth slight hung open and he was smiling at me clearly knowing I liked the ring.

I shot up and tackled Derek in a hug, with the rings held tightly in my fist. Derek chuckles and takes the ring out of my hand handing me his and taking mine. He took my left hand and put it on, understanding what I was supposed to do, I did the same. I smiled down at the rings once again and kissed his cheek. Whispering 'Thank you' to him. I looked around at Simon and Tori also had jewelry… not as expensive has mine was, but still expensive. Simon got an expensive looking watch that was gold and Tori got diamond earrings that looked oddly in a witch's hat.

After Tori and Simon said, in awe, thank you to him it was Simon's turn. Slowly he got up, not knowing if his present would beat Derek's. He was shifted in his seat as we all opened our presents. Every year Simon just grabs random things he would think we would like and sometimes they were funny and other times you could tell one person or another wasn't too happy with the present he gave as he had a weird sense of humor. Like one Christmas Simon brought Derek and Me the same book Sex Positions was the title. But that wasn't what was the thing that had the weird-sick humor. He had opened the book to the 'Doggy Position' with a little sticky note attacked saying 'Might as well learn the position now'. Yeah he got yelled at by Kit and Aunt Lauren that year. Strangely enough though, I read through the book and not just the page he had it opened to. Lets' just say after that, sex with Derek gets interesting all over again well more interesting.

I finished opening my box that held the present and it was another book. I gulped and unwrapped the tissue paper away from it. Letting a breath out when I noticed it was a directors' book. Not just any director's book. Pretty much all well-known director and little information about their lives and what drove them to become a director. I side hugged Simon and stared at the book before turning to see what Derek and Tori got. Tori got a Spa gift card for two people, already knowing she was going to take me, I smiled. Derek book was a Supernatural's book on Werewolves.

"Where did you find this?" Derek paused before flipping it over and sliding his hand across the back. "I've been looking for this book forever." He mumbled, opening it up and reading the chapters' title page.

"Tons of research and had to pull a lot of strings." Simon said looking happy that we all actually liked the presents this year. We all read the backs of the things we got before it was time to open mine. I told everyone to clean up a bit before I handed them their gifts, which got me funny looks but they did as told. When all the gifts were in a neat pile of whos was whos and the trash was up they sat down at looked at me questionably.

"Don't open till I say." They nod and I distributed the boxes. Taking a deep breath and clasping my hands together to try to stop there shaking. I knew Derek noticed and gave me a worried glance but I shook my head.

"Okay. Open them." They all looked at each other before flipping the box and breaking the tape barrier. Then turn the boxes back around and looked at each other again before lifting the lid up. They took off the extra tissue paper and just stared at the box. Before slowly they reached in and looked at the picture and as if just seeing the shirts the glanced and picked them up. Well Derek just continued to stare while Simon and Tori picked the shirts up, read the writing and flipped it to hold it up to their bodies. I kept my eyes on Derek who hasn't moved at all since reading the two blue baby onesies. Tori and Simon seemed to noticed Derek's silence and leaned over to look in his box. Simon noticing that there was another shirt underneath the two onesies picked the oneies up to relvel his Derek.

Derek moved his head to the ultrasound picture that he placed on the floor before picked it up but glancing up but not at my face at my stomach. Then back at the picture and just continued to go back and forth. Like he wasn't believing that I was pregnant at all. Everyone was just watching him, nervously. Simon and Tori looked like any minute they would fight with Derek if he said anything mean or hurtful. After a long while Simon realized Derek was in too much of a shock and spoke.

"Twin Boys? How far along are you? When did you find out? Holy crap, how did this happen?" Tori snorted.

"Well you see when two people love each other very much-" Simon sent a glare her way.

"That is not what I meant. I meant I thought you guys were being safe." I nod to confirm where were.

"I guess the condom broke." I sighed and wrapped my arms around me, feeling strangely protective all of a sudden. "Found out yesterday. I felt sick, but I hadn't had any pregnancy symptoms other than eating extreme amount of food. And then when I strangely just realized I was late… I am three months along." Tori opened her mouth. "Don't. Okay? I don't know how I could go on for three months and realized I hadn't had my monthly gift. Or that my stomach was forming a little round bump. Or that Derek couldn't sense the chemical change. I just. Don't. Know." She nods and I turn my gaze to Derek who still hasn't looked up to my face.

"Derek?" I whispered, worriedly.

_-Getting Her Back-_

With that, I woke up. The same four white walls, same bed, same couch that I have been staring at for the past eight months. Yeah, I am now eight months pregnant, not close to even thinking of a way out of this hell whole. Dr. K visits me, I am thinking once a day. Making sure I am okay and most importantly that the baby was okay and healthy. He is also the only interaction I get being here; the food was given to me through the slot placed on the door. I only ate because of the baby; I knew they would not do anything _harmful_ to it as they wanted to _study_ it. I have to refer to the baby as an 'it' because he would not tell me the sex of my baby.

Every day I worried about Derek and my boys. Damen and Dustin. They would be six years next month. I wanted to be with them so badly, I couldn't even think about how Derek was copping with me gone and raising the boys probably not by himself. He has his dad, Laruen, Simon, and Tori none of them would leave him on his own, I know it…


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

Chapter 2- Plans

_~DPOV~_

The months felt like years. Every day I wake up without Chloe is too painful. _However_, I understood why she did it. I could have protected her though this was not fair. Damen and Destin told me they can see Liz, and they have actually talked to her. She will pop in every now and again, they talk and Liz has told the boys that she had figured out a way to talk to me without me being dead. She has to be taking over someone's body, but she has to have their permission. Therefore, she takes over Simon's body; she has been going around learning new things about being a ghost. One; Taking over bodies, Two; thinking of places and appearing there, and three moving things.

There was this one time we were talking about finding Chloe. She mentions that she tried looking for Chloe, but where ever she was blocking her 'spirit'. The family has stuck together after what happened, we all just moved in to a huge place. Each person had his or her own room. Far in the woods, it was good for the children and for me. There was three level of this house, much like the one Andrew had taken us too… Andrew, Andrew! He could help! I went to find the boys and the family to talk to them about the idea.

"Hey! Guys let's talk in the living room!" I tried not to say it too loud because then it sounded like I was mad. I heard footsteps and I met everyone done there.

"Okay, so I was just thinking that this house reminds me of the one Andrew took us too. Well, Andrew was helping both sides, right?" Simon, Tori, and Kit nod.

"Then maybe he is willing to help us find Chloe. I mean he has probably been where they took her. At least knows of the place. And since his own team killed him, he could be fully for us."

No one objected. "Does anyone have anything of his or a picture of him?"

Everyone seemed to be thinking. Simon and Tori eventually shook their heads no. Dad seemed to be thinking more. He smiles. "I believe I have one of when you boys were kids. Andrew would've been in it."

I nod, dad gets up to leave and I turn towards the boys. "Destin, Damen. I want you to help me with something okay?" They nod. "When Kit comes back down, he is going to show you a picture. The picture is of Simon, Kit, a man and me. Think of the man, his name is Andrew. Andrew is like Liz, dead. But he is a friend."

Kit comes back down with a photo album. "Always carried this around when I lost you for those two years and when you guys decided to take care of yourselves... To look back." He flipped to a page and took out the picture. He handed the picture of me, Simon and I could have been more than 10 here. I handed the picture to my sons, and pointed out Andrew in the picture.

"Okay, think of Andrew." I say, while secretly hoping they were not as strong as Chloe just yet. I do not need them to be raising any bodies. Especially Andrews' who is hundreds miles away. I was hoping he learned what Liz has and takes over Simon's body so I can talk to him. The family sat there waiting. Lauren decided to get up and leave since she did not know this Andrew every well. Rather not, trust him. Everyone else was pretty much holding his or her breath hoping it will work. They want Chloe back just as much as I do.

"Daddy. He is hewe." Destin said.

"Andrew. Before you say anything, have you learned to talk over someone's body? Knock over something for yes, make a noise for no." A Plant in the room falls over, I let out of breath of relief.

"Simon, can Andrew take over your body?" Simon nods and gets ready. The first time Liz did this, it was so powerful that he fell on the floor. Moments later Simon swung back a little in his chair, shaking his head. Indicating that Andrew was in there.

"Andrew. We need your help." I say, as Destin and Damen went back to the chair they were sitting in.

"For what?" He looked over to Destin and Damen then back to me. Deciding not to question it.

"To find Chloe." He looks around and stands up.

"How did Chloe disappear?" Pacing around the room with his hands behind his back, concentrating.

"EG took her."

"For what reason?"

"She was pregnant." He pffted.

"They wouldn't take her just because she was pregnant. The same results in her would have been the same in the child. You're going to have to tell the whole story from the time you found Kit to now."

This process what time consuming and painful to go through again. When we mentioned I married Chloe, Andrew looked down at my ring finger, then over to the boys. When we to them breaking in our home and we were on the run. He paid close attention, until the ending to where we are now of course.

"I told her being with you could be problematic…Well, that changes a lot up-"

"No duh." Tori piped in, rolling her eyes.

"No I mean. A Necromancer and Werewolf 'Mating'… It is either they are a werewolf or a necromancer, never both. It is usually the werewolf, because it has the strongest gene. Nevertheless, since all of you guys were genetically changed, they/we don't know what happens. Chloe-as we have all seen/heard- she was strong at a young age. Both of your boys seem to have both powers, but seeming as it took them a while to get me here, they are not strong at all. They seem like very weak necros at this age. Normal. You said they are Werewolf part came in when they were young. It starts out young anyways, but I have not seen the extent to it. They are not taking after Chloe, which in the end is a good thing. But, super weak as a necro. I am trying to say, if they do not practice Necro. They could end up only using it when they're both close to each other, they're only strong together."

"How do you know all of this when we're the first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm taking a hint. When did they start again?"

"A couple of weeks before Chloe were taken." He nods, and then smiles.

"That's it! The necromancer in them connects them to their mother. They are a hundred percent Werewolves. Werewolves are already protective over family that gives them half of being so close to them. There is a myth; some werewolves can tap into family members -friend's powers. As I was saying earlier no matter whom werewolves mate with, the baby is always a werewolf. They are very weak necro.s as individuals, together they are not as strong but still able to get me. They're taping into Chloe's powers!"

"Andrew you're making no since." Tori said, confused.

"I think he confused all of us." I say, leaning my head back.

"Ugh!" Andrew says throwing Simon's hands in the air.

"Okay. Your sons _are_ werewolves. There is a myth that states if the family or a friends' connection is strong enough they can tap into their power."

"So that's how they have the Necro." I say. "Chloe and the boys were emotional when they discovered they could see Liz."

"Yes!" Andrew says happy he figured it out.

"Kit. Can I use your body? I can feel Simon and me using his power is going to make him go into a diabetic coma." Kit quickly said yes, and Simon's body dropped to the floor on his knees, dad shook a little and helped up Simon. Simon walked into the kitchen getting something to help him.

"Derek, being as you has mated with Chloe you should be able to see where she is." Andrew said, looking me up and down. I looked at him confused.

"I've nevered heard of that."

"You have now, but the only way it works is her to be truly your mate." I have not heard of that either… I thought about it.

"But if Liz wasn't able to find her, how should I?"

"The building they could have her in could be protected…"

"About the building do you have any idea where they've could have taken her?" I ask, standing up and stretching my legs.

"I need information on who has taken her and what his power was…"

"He appeared, and then disappears within seconds. We didn't get names."

"Was there any distinct marking that they had?" I was trying to think back to when they took her, and coming up with nothing I thought harder. There had to be something that all of them had in common. The knife looked normal, there clothing seemed normal, they seemed like regular people. Seeing we were all stumped, Andrew helped us some.

"Tattoos, piercings, Markings on weapon, they all had to have something in common or they wouldn't have hired them in the first place."

"The guy's hands had this fire looking tattoo." Simon said walking into the room.

"Can you draw it out?" Andrew asks. Simon nods and gets his sketchbook and pencil from the corner of the room.

"Was there anything else? You said he had a knife, did it have markings?" He turned towards me. I thought hard, trying to focus solely on the weapon… It did!

"Yes, had the sun with fire coming out all around."

"Fire, must be the focus." He said smiling, and then he seemed to be thinking about anything that came up with fire.

"Seeing as he was a blinker, and the symbol was fire. I think I do know where she is. However, being a ghost I cannot tell you if she is anywhere inside. That's their most protected building out of the EG and the last."

He seemed sadden and off focus. "I worked there. As a caretaker. I was not a bounty hunter; Bounty hunters have symbols that go specifically with the building they work for. "

Simon was done with the drawing and showed it to Andrew. He nods and looks even sadder.

"That's it. That is the tattoo they had." I smile. We had a place.

"Well, where is it?"

"You can't go. Simon or Kit can because they are sorcerers. Only sorcerers have the ability to go in without question or suspension. Even then, it takes weeks maybe a month of planning. It's that hard to get people out."

I got sad again, "But that's too long. She'll have my baby by next month." I accidently spoke my thoughts. Simon patted me on the back.

"We can still do it. We just need her on bored; she will have to get herself out first. We can do the rest."

"But how if none of we can enter. Including Ghost." Tori said throwing her hands in the air this time.

"I know how to turn off the protective ghost shield. I can go and tell her what to do or take over her doctor's body."

"Well, what will happen after that?" Simon asked, sitting.

"Liz is going to have to help. With that afterwards. But it's still going to take a long time."

This sucks, totally sucks. I thought, as racked my brain for how to help with all this.

"Andrew. Can I talk to you privately?" Andrew has Kit's head nods. We walk into my bedroom, upstairs.

"How can I get in Chloe's head?" He smiles.

"Concentration, strength, and when both are asleep."

"Why asleep?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's easier. Once you concord that, you can be able to do it while she is awake. But only if she didn't put up a wall to protect herself."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a spell that can completely block her from you. Do they have it on her? I do not know. Well someone give it her? Maybe. You just have to try."

I nod and we walk back down to the rest of the guys.

"Okay. We will start tomorrow. Get sleep and have the boys' call me, or I'll just show up." With that Dad's body, falls to the floor. Simon and I helped him up.

Everyone followed what he said because we all knew we would have a busy day ahead of us. I helped the boys into their beds then turned off the light. Walking into my room, I shut the door, and got in my sweats. I sit on the bed, and think exactly of how to go in her head. Do I think about Chloe? Do I think like Chloe? Do I think about how much I love her? Do I think about our future child? What exactly to help me concentrate? This is just unusual for me. I get in the state of mind that everything was about Chloe, as if it was not before, and lay down at sleep. I was still thinking about her, when I felt this yank. It was weird, as if so much force was put into pulling me that when it ended I had whiplash. The place looked like a forest; an opening was in the middle. A young Chloe and Simon, Simon making her laugh and goofing around.

"We should be heading back." Simon said, out stretching his hand for her to hold. They walked back as I followed, when I could see the lights from the house they stopped. Simon brought Chloe in front of him. My heart was beating so fast out of nervousness and feeling jealous. But all Simon did was asked 'Was It okay?' I sighed in relief. When he asked for a pass to try date number two. I frowned, but once he leaned down to kiss her, my heart was beating fast again, but Chloe jumped back. Ugh! I thought this is torture. The second try Simon snaked his hand behind Chloe's neck and kissed her. At least she did not seem to know what she was doing, when she finally started doing something. Simon stopped her and questioned her.

"Go out with me if there was. I know." Simon said, so she _did_ like him.

"I don't mean a guy from before, Chloe. I mean one from now." Chloe seemed stricken at what to do. Like she was not sure if she liked me. I got closer that is when I was feeling everything she was. She was so sad, that she seriously did not like him.

"It isn't like that." She explains, knowing she could not tell if she liked me or not.

"It wasn't not at first." Simon said, Chloe stayed quite but nothing but feelings was going through her mind. "It started to change after the crawl space. You guys hanging out together, the…vibe changing. I told myself I was just imagining it. When you and Tori escaped from the lab, it seemed like I was right. But then, after the truck stop, when you guys came back…" They both stayed quite. True everything between Chloe and I changed after the crawl space, but only because she wanted to understand her power. Every time we talked about it, I thought it was because I knew the most about it, and Simon did not know any of it. After all that, I did start wanting to be around her, and hang out. Especially after the truck stop, I mean; she would not leave, she was there trying to help me, making sure I was all right. Even then I was throwing up she had never once turned her head away. I could tell she saw the fear in my eyes. She had none, making me feel a little better. Still feared of what would happen.

"I'm right, aren't I?" God, Chloe say something. I could hear what he wanted to be said, is that she did not like me. I want to hear that right now. I cannot see my brother like that, a girl he _really_ liked, like me. Someone who does not like talking and scares people at first site…. Chloe's thoughts were that she wanted to tell him, but her mouth would not move. In addition, she was as sad as she looked, possible it was even more then she looked.

Simon walked off but not before, he handed her a folded up drawing of her. She still has it, I thought. She loved it, but not how she got it. She always told me that. She started crying; her day was not today, and with me being the way I was… I made it worst, I knew it then but seeing it first hand? Why couldn't I have just shut my mouth for once? I just stood there, watching Chloe and the younger version of me, yelling at her-mad at her. When she said Simon thought she liked me, and looking at my face. I could feel how humiliated she felt, how she just wanted to go cry, or run away. My dumbass wouldn't even let her pass, why couldn't I just leave stuff alone? Her sadness slowly turned into anger when I mention she should be happy someone like Simons liked her. Right at this moment, I could tell that was the absolute thing you _do not_ say. Now I could see how mad she really was. She felt useless, a burden. Just all these things she was not. I got mad at my younger self and started yelling at him.

Everything went blank; the memory was over and- knock! Knock! "Chloe's it's me…Derek." Oh, I know where we are. I could feel some serious anger coming from her. I was not her favorite person of this night. I just wanted her with me that night though, I thought. She understood how long she was mad at me. I turned off my thoughts and listened to hers, again. I smiled; I liked this feeling for some reason…

She felt stupid for not seeing she did like me. Therefore, she liked me… Well duh I thought. She finally let me in, I ended up showing her I was changing and her thought changed… well, semi changed. She was irritated with me, a step down from being angry at though. Everything zoomed, but up to the part where she was helping me undress. I smiled at her thought that she refused to remove my sweats. Well, yeah that is weird, I am glad she did refuse to do it.

Watching her watching me change, hardest thing ever. How could she watch it? I knew it look horrible when I was changing but like this? How, just how? Reading into her feelings… she did not want to make me feel worst, dang it! But she didn't see me changing, how could you not? Its right there, further searching her feelings and thoughts. She did not see me changing because she only saw me. Not the werewolf me, well not till later this night, but still. She just saw me in agony and scared and she refused to be scared or anything. I flew back, knocking Chloe to the side, and bones cracked. I jumped at that a little, the cracking bones sounded more painful then it felt. Chloe was not fazed by that, though. I was a wolf. She felt scared at first, but when she looked me in the eye… unbelievable happiness came from her. Again, everything faded.

I woke up in my bed, alert and not sleepy. Much I could tell morning. How long did I spend thinking about Chloe, before going through memories? I got on my laptop; I had purchase sometime between running away for EG and now. I looked up the myth, both that Werewolves could type into a friends' or family members' powers. Then me being able to talk to her in her dreams.

First thing, that popped up was that both could only be done with a strong bond such as Chloe's and I, and Chloe's and the boys. I should have the boys try with Simon and Kit's power. Anyways, me being able to talk to Chloe. Okay, Scanning the page; it says she truly has to be my mate, we have to have a strong bond between each other, and it I didn't try hard enough I could see her memories by her point of view. Such as what happened last night. Since they were only myths, they did not have much to them to figure out. Even at the bottom of the page, it warned that this could not happen. However, it was with my family. I think it is just because of everything we have been through we got closer.

Shutting my laptop, I went to go take a shower. It ended up being about a 20-minute shower, which was weird for me, but it relaxed me for a moment. I wrapped the towel around my body, and went to my closet, picked jeans and a muscle shirt. Towel drying my hair, I walked down stairs where Destin and Damen was eating their breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, toast and milk for them. Everyone else had the same just with Orange Juice. I sat in-between Destin and Damen, and ate with everyone else. I could feel the nervousness coming from all of the adults. Finally going to get Chloe out, even if it is going to take a month or two. As long as I could take to her in her dreams, and I would be all right. Soon enough everyone finished, and Lauren cleaned the plates while everyone else went to the living room. The boys called for Andrew.

"Hes herw." Destin says, turning to look at me. Kit gave him permission this time first, and we got to work.

"Okay the place is in California. I cannot remember the city. I know for a fact it wasn't a popular place, but it was a city." He says, grabbing a map. It pointed to a place where he thinks the city was.

"I know it was near LA, though. I'll start looking around… or we could get Liz to do it." Andrew said. I looked at the boys, and asked them to call Liz. They shook their heads yes. A few minutes later, we knew she was here, when Simon fell back a little.

"Yes, bosses?" I look towards Andrew.

"This is Andrew, another spirit. He has something to ask you."

"Can you look around LA and the near Cities to see if Chloe's there, you'll know the building? You will be able to feel it. _All_ Supernaturals are." He explains neither her nor- Simon is head and left.

"I can get a blue-print of the place, _but_ I need to use someone's body." He looks around, seeing if anyone would volunteer. Nobody did.

"Tori? You are young, strong enough to let me use to power required… Would you-"

"Aw Hell no! I don't want a man in my body like that, that's weird." She said shaking her head variously.

"Tori, please?" Simon said, looking at her. She gave him a death glare.

"Why my body? You seem being doing fine with Kits." Tori pointed out.

"I need someone with the ability to get into computer locked safes." He got her there; she is the only one who knows how to do that stuff.

"Errrrrrrr. Fine. When?"

"Now." Tori fell on the couch behind her.

"I'll be back." He- she grabbed the keys and left. I did not get that, we are yeah we are in Cali. But far away from LA. But within minutes he came back with the blue-prints in hand. No one questioned him, but seeing our faces. "I had them locked up; I can't get into the safe because of losing it. I need her to break in."

"Andrew, when did you live in Cali?" Kit asked, while Andrew spread out the papers.

"Before I met you Kit. Before I met you." He said, pointing to the third level.

"We're going to need to clear this space before any other. This is where they keep all the passcodes, and all the security cameras all throughout the building. The 4th is where they keep all the captured Supernaturals."

"So Chloe could be on the 4th level?" Simon asked, pointing to it.

"Not really. If they have her under full security. She'll be on the top level, level 9."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant. Got away more than twice, and her power to contact spirits' they cannot have that. They locked her off in lever 9. Like I said _full_ security. Meaning anything, they can think of. Plus they have bigger rooms up there, good to have the baby's things." Andrew looked over at me.

"So we got where we need to hit, how are we going to take down the place, and make sure they never come after us again?" I asked.

"We need to get her out first of course. I got this old friend that is able to block off what a person looks like and make them look like something else, or that they aren't even there. She has been there before too, and a prisoner. She'll want to help take them down." He said, writing down her number.

"Tell her I said it's time to take them down. Mention I am dead though. And to meet her, like I said month- weeks need to go into this." He passed me the number, and pointed to go the other room to call.

Walking into the boys' room, I closed the door. Ringing, and then some talking before she actually said "hello?"

"Yes, this is Derek. An old friend of Andrew… he says it's time to take them down."

"Thank god. Where is he?"

"Um, he died a couple years ago. But he is here in spirit- literally."

"Oh…" I could tell her voice got sadden.

"Look I'm in Cali. The only house in the Contrast Forest. We really do not have an address-"

"Got it. I'll catch the earliest flight. See you soon." She hangs up. Well, that was easy.

I walk back to the room. "She said she'll catch the earliest flight here." I set the phone down, Andrew nods.

_~A Day Later~_

There was a knock on the door I answered it. Andrew was not with us, as he was figuring out more things to help us with. The women standing at the door had to be no more than our age.

"Hi. I'm Kristina, Kris for short please." Kris was at the door with bags in her hand, and I knew it had to be Andrew's 'old' friend. I let her in, and she set her bags down.


	3. Kris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Author's Note: This chapter has not been edited from any mistakes… _

Chapter 3- Kris

_~Simon POV~_

Derek answered the door, and I heard Andrew's old friend say her name. I was only in the kitchen. The door shut and I walked out. Her blonde-brown hair, turquoise eyes, eyeliner and silver eye shadow on, really was the only make up she seemed to have on. The clothing, show her features; Hot pink skinny jeans, Black tank with a blue jean vest, heels that had studs on them, studded bracelet, and earrings that looked like quotation marks. She had an hour-glass figure, I guess I should say.

"Hi. I'm Simon." I shook her hand, and she smiles at me. Her white teeth shined.

"Kris. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." I picked her bags up, and turned to her. "I'll show you to your room."

We walked up the stairs and showed her to the one next to mine. I opened the door, and let her walk in first.

"The bathroom is straight across the hall. I would let you settle in, but we would like to get started as soon as possible. And tell you why we needed you." She smiles again, and I couldn't help but smile back.

As I predicted everyone was waiting in the living room. "She'll be down in I don't know. But I told her we wanted to get started as soon as we could." They nod and they talk. I sat on the couch thinking how beautiful she looked. God, she is a looker, but one I want to get to know before anything. Derek perked up and then she was standing at the door. I got up and offered her my seat. I stood a little ways away from her. Everyone stared at her. So I began talking.

"Everyone this is Kris. Andrew's old friend. Kris this is… Derek, Tori, Lauren, Kit, Deman, and Destin."

"Hi everyone. Deman and Destin you two are so cute." She slightly smiled at them, showing she is friendly.

"Uh. How about we start off knowing what kind of Supernatural we are?" I ask, basically everyone. They nod.

"Okay, I'm Simon and I am a Sorcerer."

"I'm Tori, I'm a Witch."

"Derek, Werewolf. Destin and Deman, my sons, Werewolves."

"Kit, Sorcerer."

"Lauren, Human. But I'm a doctor."

"I'm Kris and I'm Necro." Everyone just looked at her, she just looked _a lot_ like Chloe, it wasn't even funny. And being a necromancer wasn't helping _any_ sort of case.

"Well…. Kris. Since you're a Necro. Would you mind calling Andrew?" Derek asked. He wanted to limit any possibility in the boys' using Chloe's powers and weakening her I guess. Kris closed her eyes, and you could tell she was thinking hard. A few moments, she nods and turns to us.

"He would like to-"

"Go ahead." Kit said, it was pretty much predicted what she was asking. Moments later Kit's head flew back and Andrew stood and hugged Kris.

"Kris. Nice seeing you."

"And nice… uh… yeah." Andrew laughed, and brought out the blueprints and laid them out on the table. I knew Derek had questions about how they met each other, since she is so young. Pretty much all of us assumed him saying 'old friend' he truly meant an old friend, not our age. Andrew began talking and asking questions.

"This is where you were. Do you remember any way of their precautions? How many guys were standing at your door? In the hall?" She would answer questions right away, and pointed to how she got out, once she mentioned Andrew helped her by making sure her door was unlocked and the cameras were on a rerun of previously records. So much was going on all we could do was listen and watch as Kris and Andrew talked it out.

It was night time when Andrew said he needed to leave. Its like he had somewhere to be after a certain amount of time. Lauren during some point in time escaped all this and was cooking. She already had to table set, and just started placing food in the middle of the table. The whole group of people sat down. Derek in-between Destin and Deman on one side, I was between Tori and Kris, Kit and Lauren sat at the ends of the rectangle table. We wall dug in, enjoying her cooking. Tacos, Rice, and Beans. Drinks consist of Diet Dr. Pepper and Regular Dr. P. I was the only one that usually drank out of the Diet, but Kris got some for her, and ate. Everyone seem to focus on her, but she ignored us, I tried my best just to eat.

Dinner was over and everyone went up to bed, Kris went into her room. I stared at her door, and slowly walked into mine. I changed into my pajama pants, they were plaid; blue, white and black. I didn't bother putting on the matching shirt, just a white muscle shirt. I turned off my lights, but leave on the lamp and got to work drawing. Drawing her beautiful face; colored in, shaded, and made sure her turquoise eyes showed. I didn't have good hearing, but I heard whimpering from the room next to me-Kris's room. I knew because the other room was empty. I slowly got out, and went to her door. I knocked and wait, nothing. I knocked once more, then walked in. She was a sleep; tossing and turning in her bed. Once in a while whimpering and clutching the covers. I went to her side, and slightly shook her.

"Kris…Kris…Kris" I kept whispering, shaking her ever so slightly. She opened her eyes, and her cheeks turned a reddish-pink color. Embarrassed about something.

"Hi, Simon. Can I help you?" She looked up at me and sat up a little.

"Yeah, you were whimpering. Loud enough for me to hear, and I have bad hearing according to the three werewolves who live here." She giggled, and nods.

"It was a nightmare. I have them a lot. It's nothing."

"Oh. But it didn't sound like nothing." I sat down at the edge of her bed.

"I have them all the time, that's why they're nothing."

"Well… I know it's none of my business. But you want to talk about it?" She shook her head, I nod.

"It's okay. If you need me I'll be next door. Just come in." I look her in the eyes, letting her know I wasn't kidding. She half smiled and nods, getting back under the covers. I leave, shutting her door. I went back to the drawing, satisfied with the picture. I flipped the page, and started a new one. I had a flash back of when Tori, Derek, Chloe, and I was younger and started drawing a comic out of the little memory. Half way done with drawing it, my door opened. I looked up and Kris was standing there with a blanket wrapped around her. I nod, allowing her to come in; she shut the door and sat on my bed. I didn't ask why she came in here, she would tell me on her own time. I continued drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

"I memory when I was younger."

"Who are all the people? What memory?"

"Tori, Derek, Chloe, and I went when were younger. Chloe and Tori just escaped, Derek and I was basically Chloe's bodyguard or that's what it seemed like. Tori was mad or jealous and wanted to hurt Chloe. If I remember correctly Tori said something about liking Chloe better and didn't want to help her. Which was true she was a bitch." I feel the bed move, as she got a closer look at it.

"Who is Chloe?"

"Derek's Wife, Mother of Deman and Destin."

"What Supernatural is she?"

"A Necromancer, and powerful too."

"I'm powerful." I shrug, and look at her.

"You look just like her you know. Minus a couple of features." She just continues to stare at the drawing.

"You draw well."

"Thanks." I finished the outline of the picture and I was adding features to it now. We sat there in silence as I continued.

"Do you do this every night?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh." Again silence, I every once in a while would glance at her but she was so focused on the drawing, it didn't matter. I was getting tired, and started putting up the drawing for me to finish later. When everything was up. Kris looked at me, and seemed like she was thinking what she wanted to say.

"I had another small nightmare." I look at her, and she looked down. I bit my lip, and questioned weither or not I should question her more.

"I just thought you wanted to know." She looked everywhere, but at me.

"I think there is something else, Kris." She nods, and plays with her fingers.

"When did you escape the building?"

"I was 16… 17 years." Around the time we got out, I didn't let her know that though.

"Andrew helped you?" She nod, and crossed her legs.

"Where are your parents?"

"I've never got to know them. But there name is Kami and Jeremy. That's all they would tell me." She shrugs, and looked at me.

"What was your dream about?"

"That place." I nod, and wanted to ask more, but the look on her face. Made me not want to ask.

"Torture, testing, no one would talk to me, but the doctor. Just being afraid all my life I would have to go back. I promised myself no matter what happened if I did go back it was to burn the place to the ground."

"How old are you?"

"23." Derek's Age. "You?"

"22" She nods, and looks around the room, there was nothing much. A queen size bed, couch, dresser, closet, lamp, and a Desk.

"Do you want to talk about anything, Kris?" I ask, knowing there had to be something. Something that she wanted me to know, but hasn't said yet. She shrugs, and it was an 'I don't know if you could handle it' kind of shrug.

"You _can_ trust me."

"Andrew was like my father. Just seeing him dead, and trying to help you guys, and help me get what I wanted to happen for so long." I nod, and could understand somewhat, what she was feeling. I mean I don't know what I'll do if dad was murdered. Or if I didn't have a family. She's been alone all her life, and it was kind of sad. I could see tears running down her face, I hugged her. Rocking only so slightly, I lay down with her head on my chest. She started to tell me her whole story.

"All they told me was that my parents died, and I become into their custody. Once they know I could use my powers, testing after testing. Torture after torture. It was enough; Andrew was one of many Doctors I went through. I knew he was different when he would make them do less testing and I hardly went to any torture. I guess the people could see he was not doing the job they were paying him and he realized that, before he disappear he gave me two maps- one to the building and the other to find his place-, and disable the alarms, and I was able to leave. They had everyone looking for me, I hid out in Andrew's basement, and he waited until they stopped looking for me to let me go. Which were only a few days, because everyone's attention went to finding a group of kids. Andrew let me leave, finding me apartment, that he paid for. He paid for everything, and it continued to stay paid, because not once did the owner ask for money, Bags of food would show up at my door. I had a job, and was paying everything else I could. I didn't like the job, but at 18 that was really the only job people would give me with no high school education, to school training. They schooled me, but on powers and different Supernaturals'."

She wouldn't go into any detail about the testing or the torture, and I left it. She didn't feel like going back to her room, so she stayed in mine. The morning she was still in my arms, smile on her face. I didn't want to move, I stayed looking at her. I looked over at the clock 9 in the morning, everyone would be up soon. I thought about how Andrew said she knew how to change a person appearance, but how is she going to do that, when she s Necro.? Changing someone's appearance sounds hard… She woke up and looked up at me, and laid her head back down.

"What time is it?"

"9"

"Too early." I laugh, and moved.

"Everyone will be up soon… If you want to change and get ready for the day… be my guest, I'll be doing that." I stretched, and walked over to my drawers. Looking through what I was going to wear. She stood next to me, and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Simon. For listening."

"It's no problem. Whenever you need it." She left shutting the door behind me, and I touched my cheek. I could feel the heat coming off it. I laid out the clothing on the bed; Black T-shirt, jeans, and my grey vans… Like it really mattered what I wore. I went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower knowing Kris would probably want to take one. While I was walking out Kris wanted to go in. She stopped in front of me, and stared.

_~Kris POV~_

Simon is so nice, especially letting me talk when I needed it. I wanted to take a shower, but looking out, I heard the shower on, and so I went back into my room. I picked out clothes; short, red Converse, and a shirt that was cut up to show my midsection. When I heard the water turn off, I grabbed my towel and toiletries then walked out. The same time Simon was coming… I stare at him; he had to towel wrapped around his waist. His chest showing; He was muscular, but nowhere near Derek can you tell. But he did have a little six packs for him going. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I walk into the bathroom. I started my shower.

I walked out dried myself off, and wrapped the towel around my body. I brushed my teeth and my hair. I walked in my room getting ready for the day. I had already told everyone I needed to work on figuring things about getting Chloe out. Andrew mentioned getting her out first, and that's what I'm going to worry about that and that only. I mean, yeah I would help with some things, but I need to worry about her the most. I don't know what they are doing to her, as she is pregnant. I found that out too. This family pretty much has everything against them. I sighed, and put my hair up in a ponytail, brushing my bangs to the side. I finished getting dressed, and walked out.

Finding my way outside, I felt wonderful. I mean Its December and its cool. I went a little ways out from the house, and painted myself on the ground. It was dirt around I found a nearby stick and wrote out how I'm going to get in then get out. I told Andrew I was going to be next to her in order to use the power to hide her. Just Simon and Tori would have to put their magic into having me use it. First I wrote down, what I needed to make everything work. 1) Vile, 2) Leaves, 3) dirt, 4) Witches Magic, 5) Sorcerer's Magic. Yeah they all simple things, nothing magical accept the powers. But it's the natural things you need to use. The vile I'll need two of them, one for me and one for Chloe. If she is the 9th level, I _had_ to go there first, no matter if they haven't set off the alarms, or even after.

I heard sounds of crush leaves. I looked up; Simon was standing there looking down at me.

"They're getting through the same thing; they've always been talking about. They can't talk much until Liz comes back and says she has found the place." Simon said, and sat down next to me.

"They've move the place. It's going to take her awhile Simon. But they could take a break, and relax some." I said, drawing a line from the elevators to any of the room.

"If we can't move on until then, why are you working on this?"

"So I can have a route planned out good enough that there will be no problems."

"Can you contact Liz?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"Show me a picture." He took a picture out of his wallet. It looked like none of them where paying attention to when this picture was taken. Simon, Derek, Tori, an unnamed boy, and an unnamed girl. They were all eating. Simon pointed to the unnamed girl.

"Liz." Liz was wearing blue jeans, and a baby blue v neck t-shirt. I placed my hand on the picture, and pictured Liz standing right next to me. It took a few minutes, but she finally showed. Confused written all over her face.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking over at Simon. He was looking at me, trying to figure out where Liz was standing.

"I'm Kris. I'm going to help you guys get Chloe back." She nods, and sits next to Simon. He saw the dirt move to the side and looked at the spot and asked a question.

"Are you close to finding the building?"

"No, it's getting annoying. Why can't Andrew remember where it was?" She looks at me, and then over to Simon. Simon waiting patiently for something. I said what Liz had asked to Simon and he nods.

"I want to know that too Liz. Maybe they did something to his memory. Or maybe he seriously cannot remember." He shrugged, and fingered the dirt.

"Liz, where have you checked?" I ask, placing my stick down.

"LA, Palm Springs, and Hollywood." She counts them off her finer, and started messing with her hair. It didn't move, but I guess she felt like she had to fix it.

"Maybe it's in San Diego." I said, remembering they would put it where a lot of people would be, even if there were not any Supernaturals around. She nods and disappears. Well, okay then I thought.

"She left." I told Simon, he nods and stares at my drawing.

_~Simon POV~_

There seems to be more to Kris then meets the eye. I see the ingredients and how she is going to do everything. Kind of weird how she remembers how she got out, but not where the building was. I found myself staring at her drawing. I looked up and saw her with a confused look on her face.

"Kris. You want to take Deman and Destin out for a while… With me. Let them get away from all this?" I scratch my neck, and look down for a moment before looking back up at her. All she is doing is blinking at me! I mean not that I expected a yes, just like I don't know what I was thinking.

"It's just they've been around all this since Chloe was taken. I want to take them so they can play around or think about something else. Like make it a whole day. Park, Movie, Dinner, indoor playground. Something." I think I just made it worst though, I mentally yelled at myself.

"Sure." I looked up at her and she was nodding her head. I tried hiding a smile, which I couldn't hold. I stood up lending my hand out to help her up. Once she was standing up, she dusted herself off and we walked back to the house. All you hear is the leaves and sticks breaking under our step. Making it to the house, everyone was in the library. I walk in first, standing next to Kris when we stopped in front of Derek.

"Hey, Bro. I wanted to know if I could take Deman and Destin out for a day?" Everyone looks up at me like I was crazy.

"Look man, they haven't been out since Chloe was taken. Let them run some energy off, get away from all this."

"I think that's a good idea." Kit said, smiling at Derek.

"Fine. But if you are not back by 10 tonight I coming after you." I nod, grabbing Destin and Deman hands. Kris followed behind, we took the van. I made sure I had a good amount of money for today. Since it was almost lunch I decided to stop off to eat first.

~Month Later~

_-Chloe's POV-_

"Ah!" I screamed in pain. This hurts so much I clutch my bed sheets. I was sitting on the floor by my bed. Dr. K has yet come and gave me the epidural. I wish he would.

"Ah!" I scream again, after I while of me screaming I knew he wasn't giving me epidural. A couple more screams later. Dr. K came in with Janet, Brittaney, and Ashley. Janet and Brittaney went to my sides; bowl of water and towels, patting the sweat off my face. Ashley took off my shorts and underwear, so that Dr. K can help and see the baby. I didn't care I just wanted this baby out.

"Ms. Saunders, you're ready. On the count of three PUSH! 1…2….3… PUSH!" Dr. K yells over my screaming. Janet and Brittaney count to ten then I stopped pushing. Dr. K counted again, I did the same thing.

"Okay. Chloe. One last time! 1…2…3…..PUSH!" With all I had left, I pushed. A few minutes later I heard yelling, but from the baby. Dr. K cleaned it off and handed it to Ashley. Ashley walked out the room, and the other three finished up with me. I have no idea how long Ashley kept my baby, but she walked in and set it down in the bed, left paperwork on my dresser and left the room. I walk over to the bed, unwrapping the blanket. I smiled the biggest smile I could.


	4. AN: I am so srry

Hey readers/ reviewers of Getting her Back.

I just wanted to say i am sorry. I want to put this story on hold, but then i want to let someone adopt it. I've started this story to have different places at the beginning and none of them seem right... even now. I am completely suck on where to go on.

I still haven't made up my mind if i want to put it on hold until after i finished my 'reading the books' ff for Vampire Academy and then try to finish it/ update whenever i have an inspiration for the next chapter. Or completely give it up and let someone take care of it, but if this someone does that mean you seriously have to finish it, i do not want to give it away and you just abandoned it like i did (or will).

*sighs* Still haven't made up my mind about it though, just wanted to give a heads up.


End file.
